We propose to design and build a series of coils for use in the field of parallel MRI. These coils are to be designed specifically as receive coils for SMASH/SENSE type applications. It is the intention of the proposal to build coils that are better suited for parallel imaging than the ones currently commercially available. This will be accomplished by comprehensive design steps "from the ground up." This work is important because the field of parallel MRI is a new growing and exciting emerging field of research. This field promises not just faster imaging, but, through the improved control artifacts, higher quality imaging. As a particular goal, it will be important to create an effective figure of merit for such parallel imaging coils.